


Deformed

by dizastapieces (blacklightkale)



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Crying, Crystal Gems, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Battles, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Threats of Violence, cause you know this mf hoe has not given up on them, lots of fuckin crying, these are a lot of inconsistent and unnecessary tags. bird up., veeeeeeeeeery small teeny tiny mention of dillton, very minor past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklightkale/pseuds/dizastapieces
Summary: this is the only time you bitches get an edm fict from me. just for nostalgia sakes.i dont watch that crackhead of a show they call steven universe i was just here for the gemsonas.you might recognize this. dont say a word. i have a gun and im not afraid to use it.and just so no one is confused or familiar with my version of this au:Carnelian - DillonTopaz - AntonBismuth - HugoKyanite - PorterSmokey Quartz - ThomasHowlite - JoelMoonstone - SonnyCitrine - Martinfun fact: i wrote this a couple years ago and turned it in as an assignment for my creative writing class. cringetastic. and obviously ive polished this up the yinyang completely.im always so facking shit at summaries so go and surprise urself.hope this dilutes the porn.





	Deformed

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only time you bitches get an edm fict from me. just for nostalgia sakes.
> 
> i dont watch that crackhead of a show they call steven universe i was just here for the gemsonas.
> 
> you might recognize this. dont say a word. i have a gun and im not afraid to use it.
> 
> and just so no one is confused or familiar with my version of this au:  
> Carnelian - Dillon  
> Topaz - Anton  
> Bismuth - Hugo  
> Kyanite - Porter  
> Smokey Quartz - Thomas  
> Howlite - Joel  
> Moonstone - Sonny  
> Citrine - Martin
> 
> fun fact: i wrote this a couple years ago and turned it in as an assignment for my creative writing class. cringetastic. and obviously ive polished this up the yinyang completely.
> 
> im always so facking shit at summaries so go and surprise urself.
> 
> hope this dilutes the porn.

_Kyanite pulled up the shirt on his back, looking over his shoulder at the mirror, and gasped at the oddity of his gem. “What is this?”_

_His brother took a look at it and grazed over it gently it with his finger, “Must’ve gotten something stuck within you during the birthing process.”_

_Kyanite pulled his shirt back down. “How did that happen?”_

_His brother shrugged, but smirked, nudging his elbow on Kyanite’s side, “At least you have a little piece of me with you.”_

_The blue gem smiled. He went to give his brother a hug, but was shoved away, and his brother scoffed at him. “I was joking!”_

_The blue gem stood there with an sad expression on his face while he watched his brother walk away to his friends. His brother turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. He heard one of his brother’s friends yell out to Kyanite._

_“Freak!”_

_The blue gem lowered his head and turned away from them; walking away in shame._

_“Kyanite!” Bismuth ran towards him, “Look, I found some of my gems laying around!”_

_Kyanite lifted his head. He was immediately handed the gems to him. “They must’ve gotten damaged...”_

_Bismuth frowned while holding the gems tightly in his hand. “No gems are damaged! Not on my watch!” Bismuth began to rush away to find a healing fountain, but Kyanite’s eyes widened and he chased Bismuth._

_“No, Bismuth! That’s not a good idea.”_

_Bismuth stopped and turned to Kyanite. “Why?! I have to save them!”_

_Kyanite didn’t have to guts to tell him the truth, and so he had to make up a lie, speaking gently to him, “Bismuth, If a gem has went back into it’s form, then they’re not worth reviving back.”_

_Bismuth’s eyes lidded. He looked down at the fragmented gems in his hand, and his eyes began to water. “But why?”_

_Kyanite pulled Bismuth into a hug, “They’re obviously not good gems if they retrieved to their gem.”_

_Bismuth sniffled. He pulled away from Kyanite in retaliation, his voice cracking from the tears running down his throat, “But I wanna help and be a good gem.”_

_The blue gem patted his head. “You’re already are a good gem. Both me and you.”_

_Bismuth softened up his lips into a smile. He carefully sat the gems down on the ground, and wiped his eyes, looking down bittersweetly at them. “I guess you’re right...”_

* * *

“I was too innocent for my own good.”

“I only knew because my brother told me. He told me to stay away from gems like you.”

Bismuth exhaled a sigh and then stood up from the couch, “At least you’ll never see him again. Such a rotten piece of work he is.” Bismuth chuckled, and so did Kyanite.

Topaz went over to the two and sat on the couch in Bismuth’s place. “Is everything alright now?” Bismuth nodded.

“Maybe we should all go out tomorrow.” Kyanite said. “We need to go exploring more. Fresh air, clear minds, zen state.”

Carnelian overheard and rushed up to the gems in a spontaneous manner, “I wanna do it now!”

“It’s nighttime, dude,” Topaz spoke. “you’ll have to wait it out.”

Carnelian sadly kicked his feet across the dust on the floor.

Bismuth giggled. “Sounds great. We’ll do it tomorrow.”

The gems all headed to their rooms, and as they did, Kyanite and Bismuth gave each other one last glance, and then they went into their rooms.

During the night, Kyanite was too awake to fall asleep, no matter how calm of a scenery he made his room to be. His mind had gotten too worked up over Bismuth. Stepping out of his room, he quietly snuck over to Bismuth’s room, and opened the door slowly. Floating, holographic, black cubes were spread out in his voided room. He caught a glimpse of Bismuth laying down on one of them. Kyanite knocked gently on the side of the door frame and it echoed dramatically around the room. Bismuth turned his head to glady see the blue gem at his door. “You can come in.”

Kyanite stepped into his room. He was caught off guard when he was immediately lifted up to Bismuth’s level from a cube that had emerged from the ground, and was flown straight to the gem. Sitting next to him, he tiredly sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. So I might as well hang out with you.”

Bismuth exchanged a sigh as well. “That’s fine. I couldn’t either. Thanks for stopping by.”

Kyanite smiled and patted Bismuth’s head, “You’re still a good gem.”

Bismuth smiled back at him gently. “So are you. No matter what.”

Kyanite held his breath. Now wasn’t the time. “You’re right.”

* * *

“Hey, get up man, it’s morning time!”

Kyanite perked up when he heard Carnelian banging on his bedroom door. He quickly exited from Bismuth’s room and saw Carnelian standing at his bedroom door.

“Hey, I’m over here.”

Carnelian turned to the blue gem with a raised brow, “Why were you in Bismuth’s room?”

Bismuth left his room with a yawn. “Because he couldn’t sleep, and neither could I.”

Carnelian rolled his eyes. “Sure, just tired, just chillin’.”

Kyanite retaliated with a smack to the gem’s arm.

Moonstone and Citrine came inside to join them for their morning practice. Topaz felt confident that he didn’t need it today, so he decided to train Citrine.

“ _Why_ am I still not ready?” Citrine complained.

“Don’t argue again, Citrine.” Topaz pinched the bride of his nose, “You’ll be ready when I say so.”

Kyanite summoned his weapon and began his practice. As time went on, his movements slowed down, feeling something strange in his chest. His mind became fixiated on it so he could calm himself down. He wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings.

“Kyanite!”

He snapped out of thought and immediately ducked. Citrine’s mace had flown out of his hand.

“I’m so sorry Kyanite!” Citrine cried out.

“No, it’s fine.” Kyanite said. The feeling had dispersed but it changed his mood. He stopped his practice to recuperate on the couch.

The gems headed back inside for a break. Kyanite had remained on the couch while carefully fidgeting around with his weapon. Carnelian noticed the blank look on his face. He sat down next to him and patted his back. “You alright, buddy?”

“Yeah, just a little too tired is all.”

The orange gem stood up and stretched his arms. “Me too, but hey, we’re gonna go exploring today.” He tore Kyanite away from the couch, standing him up, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Fresh air, fresh mind, fresh _everything_!”

Kyanite couldn’t help but smile at Carnelian’s enthusiasm. But his mood was already too poured over with sadness.

“Should we bring Moonstone and Citrine with us? They need some exploring too.” Bismuth asked.

“No, they need to stay on watch right now.” Topaz replied. Bismuth glanced a pitiful look at the two gem guards, who merely stood by the front entrance.

Topaz led the way of the group into a dense and wooded area, with everyone feeling relaxed and calm about not having to worry about Smokey Quartz barging in, but they still kept their guard up. Kyanite moved his head all around to observe each detail of the forest to take his mind off of his issues while Carnelian was talking on and on about his thoughts of Earth, and how he wanted to live there forever.

“We already have to stay here forever, Carnelian,” Topaz glanced over at the orange gem with an incredulous look, “because we can’t let Homeworld destroy it.”  

Carnelian’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s right! _That’s_ why we have to take down Homeworld. I completely forgot.”

“How did you forget?”

“Well, maybe I’m too focused on the beauty of nature, Topaz.”

“Am I the beauty?”

“Depends.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!”

Bismuth interjected with his summoned flail to shut them up.

Kyanite was uneasy. Being that he was behind the group made it easier for him to be anxious by himself without the others noticing, because Kyanite knew what was happening to him, but he wasn't sure when it would strike again. Everything went silent. The group had paused in their tracks on the dirt trail. He looked past Topaz’s shoulder only to see Howlite in front of them.

Topaz winced a stern look on his face when Howlite’s eyes met with his. “Why are you here?”

Howlite flashed a smug look, “I just wanna talk.” He started approaching the gems but they were smart enough to keep their distance from him. “How about we make a deal. Sound good?”

Kyanite felt his hands go clammy. “What’s the deal? You kill us, we kill you?” he spoke up, “You have _ridiculously_ flawed deals.”

Howlite genuinely laughed. He then sharpened his gaze on Kyanite.

“The deal is this:” Howlite hid his hands behind his back, “we have some secrets. If you let us do what we need to do, then we won't say a word.”

The gems looked at each other in confusion.

“What secrets...?” Topaz asked.

Howlite changed positions and crossed his arms, “Secrets that you guys have hidden away. Smokey Quartz knows you all so well, as he claims.”

Carnelian walked closer to Howlite, getting in his face to intimidate him. “We don’t keep secrets from each other, and we sure as _hell_ aren’t afraid of you saying anything.”

“Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that.” Howlite smirked.

Carnelian stood away. Topaz laid a hand on the orange gem’s shoulder for protection. “Whatever you have, we don’t care. That’s not the problem at hand. We’ll keep fighting against you; just like what Gold and Silver wanted us to do.”

“If you say so…” Howlite said. The white gem left without initiating a fight.

* * *

“Smokey,” Howlite called out, “they didn’t accept the deal!”

Smokey Quartz emerged from his blackened room and stood in front of Howlite.

“So, what else can we do?”

He started to roam the area with his hands behind his back, and turned to Howlite again.

“I’ll find them myself, and then they’ll know the truth.”

Howlite grew annoyed with Smokey’s cryptic words. “You haven’t even told me what secrets you’re keeping!”

Smokey grinned like the devil and faced towards Howlite. “You’ll see, as long as you aid me. You’ll hear about it.”

“What about the others; on our team?”

“Forget them. It’s not important for them to know.” Smokey explained. “Now run along, but don’t initiate a fight just yet, understand me?”

Howlite let out an annoyed sigh while he headed to the door of his room. “Sure, whatever.”

* * *

The gems had headed back to base. Carnelian and Topaz were discussing on how to handle Smokey, what they should do, how to fight him statigrietly, and how much force to put into it. It was boring Kyanite to the point of sleep but he had to know what was being planned. However, he was suddenly put off, as the dark feeling in his chest had returned. He didn’t want to cause a scene or have questions burdened on him. He stood up abruptly from his chair and shuffled his feet to his room. Bismuth hurriedly followed but the door was shut in front of him and the click of the lock was heard. Bismuth looked over at Carnelian and Topaz, who were just as confused as he was.

“Why the hell does he keep doing that?” Carnelian spoke, clearly agitated.

Bismuth batted his eyes toward the floor, confused and upset. “I don’t know either.”

Kyanite climbed up to the peak of the rocky mountain in his room. The smell of cherry blossom trees and the crisp air circulated his senses, but it couldn’t calm his mind. The darkness kept accelerating in his veins. Without noticing, his room was quickly morphing into a more sinister scenery. Kyanite turned around to see his once beautiful room now turbing into a gruesome nightmare. He shut his eyes in fear. The sound of a thunder crack boomed through the room. The bright green grass and dandelions whittled away into corpses of stems. Flames had erupted onto the cherry blossoma and the rocks on the mountain sharpened. His eyes shot open. They were filled with pure black.

“ _If I’m banging on the door, or screaming and shouting, do not let me out, no matter how concerned you are._ ”

Bismith kept remembering that sentence in his head. The door of his room was booming through the base. He had to ignore it, and everyone else had to as well. The banging was furious, full of hate; it kept distracting Bismuth from the battle plan. 

“So if we place you here, and we make Kyanite go this way,” Carnelian was visually placing pieces on the map, “then we’ll be able to tackle him?” Topaz nodded.

“I think we should include Moonstone in this.” Bismuth suggested.

“He’s a total pacifist, though. He prefers to be on watch anyways.”

Bismuth rubbed his chin as he pondered. “But he’s really skilled with his bow...”

“Maybe one of us can fuse together? We know being a fusion makes us more stronger.”

Topaz rested his hand on his chin. “Yeah, but we can’t ever get Kyanite to go through with it. He _never_ wants to fuse. We won't ever know how powerful he is if he fused with any of us.”

“I wish he would. It’s like he’s afraid it’ll go wrong.”

Bismuth was still harping over the warning Kyanite told him ages ago. He always had a sinking feeling that there was something wrong. The banging on the door had stopped but his screaming was echoing in his room. The rainbow gem felt his muscles tense up when he heard another thunder crack in his room.

Kyanite needed to control himself. He wasn't all there but somehow managed to realize his surroundings. He couldn’t let the evil inside take over him, or he’ll never be able to leave his room. He focused on the floor, with his hands on the sides of his head, blocking his ears to silence the sounds, whike attempting to jog up positive thoughts. It was constantly difficult for him to focus like this, but soon enough it was starting to take shape. He needed to feel the good that's within his soul. The blackness in his eyes slowly sunk away. The scenery in his room started settling down. The sound of the fresh air whisped around as it cleared up the smell of the burning fire. Though, now everything had became fine again, he was instantly hit with emotion.

“Why was I born like this?” Kyanite murmured to himself, “Why am I a _freak_?”

It prompted a breakdown, as he laid on the green, fresh, grassy floor, sobbing into the dirt below, watering the dandelions that emerged from the terrain.

Bismuth turned his head to see Citrine run in.

“Citrine! Has Smokey infiltrated?” Topaz spoke up when he immediately saw the yellow gem.

“It’s Howlite! He’s fighting Moonstone!”

Carnelian and Topaz rushed out of their base and hurried outside. “Stay here bismuth. We’ll call if we need you.”

Bismuth stayed behind as ordered, knowing that they didn’t need his help anyways.

“Bismuth, I think you should go out there!”

The rainbow gem laid back in his chair with his eyes focusing away from Citrine.

“Is everything alright, Bismuth?” Citrine inched closer to him.

Bismuth turned to him with a sigh. “Kyanite isn’t telling me something. It's bothering me way too much.”

Citrine scratched his head. “Well, what do you think it could be?”

Bismuth placed his head in his hands, and rubbing his face, muffling his voice in his hands, “I don’t know…”

“Howlite, you step away _right now!_ ”

Moonstone rushed over to his friends and being thankful that they had came in time.

“I was just messing with him, geez!”

Topaz scoffed. He watched Carnelian approach Howlite again, with the same intimidation tactic, “Why are you here again, Howlite?”

“Well, I shouldn’t be spilling the beans, but Smokey wants Moonstone on our side. Besides, we all know Moonstone just _loves_ talking to Smokey.”

”He stopped doing that!” Carnelian defended.

Howlite smirked, “Oh, and you haven’t?” 

Carnelian’s words stammered. “Yeah, well…” he looked over to Topaz and saw the disapproving look on his face.

Howlite heaved a chuckle. He summoned his claymore sword from his gem. “You’re both so naive. Trying to mess with a power greater than yours. Idiots.”

Kyanite unlocked his door and carefully stepped out of his room. His eyes squinted from the bright lighting bestowed inside the base. From across the doorway he saw Bismuth and Citrine talking, but there was no sign of the other two gems.

“Where’s Topaz and Carnelian?”

Bismuth looked over his shoulder. “Howlite is messing around outside. They’re taking care of it.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping them?!”

“They told me to stay behind.”

“But you need to-“

“I’m not in the mood, Kyanite...”

Kyanite was hit with anxiety hearing how montone Bismuth’s voice sounded. He hesitantly sat down next to Bismuth, and turned to Citrine, “So, Citrine, what have you been up to lately?”

The yellow gem was surprised to hear Kyanite acknowledging him. “Well, I mean, uh, I’ve been hanging around with Moonstone a lot, like usual. We’ve been exploring the woods, and went to the beach yesterday-” He stuttered his words when Kyanite shot up from his chair, which had tipped over.

“You guys are supposed to patrol the area, day in and day out, and _not_ leave the base!”

Bismuth grabbed Kyanite by the arm, making him pick up the chair, and sat him back down. Kyanite hid his face in his hands. Citrine was a little shaken up by Kyanite’s outburst, but what the blue gem told him was true.

“Yeah, I know. We just wanted to explore a little. We’re sorry.”

Bismuth gently laid a hand on the younger gems shoulder. “That’s ok, Citrine. We don’t blame you. I wouldn’t like being stuck in one place, either.”

Kyanite didn’t say a word after that, and didn’t look up at the two for awhile. He was drowning himself in shame.

“We need to fuse!” Carnelian shouted to Topaz.

“No time, summon your weapon!”

Getting their weapons out, they went in for an attack. Moonstone remained behind as he was watching nervously at the two gems trying to take down the Homeworld gem.

“Moonstone we really need you!”

Moonstone stood hesitantly, not knowing if he wanted to remain a pacifist, or fight with them. Topaz rushed over to Moonstone and grabbed his wrist.

“If we don’t get Howlite away you’ll be forced into Homeworld!”

Moonstone was shooken up. He could feel his bottled up feelings and they were going to explode. He cried out, “I don’t want to fight Howlite!”

The battle abruptly stopped. Howlite shoved Carnelian into the ground to get him out of his way to get to Moonstone. “Of course you don’t!” Howlite seethed, facing Moonstone and looking into his now teary eyes, “You want _everything_ to go back to normal, don’t you? Too bad, Moonstone!”

Howlite was about to shove his sword into Moonstone’s gem, but Topaz stopped him quickly, tugging at his shirt and tossing him to the side

“And you wonder why we kicked you out, huh?”

Bismuth asked nicely for Citrine to go somewhere else to let him and Kyanite talk. After Citrine walked away, Bismuth took Kyanite over to the couch and sat him down. “Something has obviously been wrong with you for awhile. I believe that you’re not telling me something.”

His voice was gentle. It ended up making Kyanite swim in his pity.

“I’m sorry.” Kyanite quietly apologized.

Bismuth rubbed his back in comfort. He felt his gem hit his hand. “You can tell me anything, Kyanite. I'm just concerned, that's all.”

Kyanite anxiously pressed his lips together. Bismuth’s comfort was very relaxing for him, but he wasn’t ready yet to tell him what he has been going through, ever since birth. It wasn’t worth the risk of being kicked out and thrown into Homeworld’s side. Not right now, at least.

“I should probably go apologize to Citrine.”

“No, he’s fine. He’s alright.” Bismuth reassured.

Kyanite spied over to see Citrine observing the base. He leaned in closely to Bismuth, keeping quiet so that the yellow gem didn’t hear it, “Do you think he’s ready to fight yet?”

“Maybe when he can summon his weapon without stumbling; he can move up to being backup.”

“Oh boo hoo! So I wasn’t cut out for the Crystal Gems!” Howlite snarled. He had Topaz gripped by the collar as his face was just inches away from his.

“Get away from him!” Carnelian yelled, trying to tear Howlite away from Topaz, but the white gem wouldn’t budge.

Howlite stares deeply into Topaz’s eyes, gritted his teeth, “I swear, If I had my hands on Kyanite’s gem right now, I would _rip it_ right off his back, because it was all his fault.”

Topaz felt flames burning up in his body. “You say that one more time and I’ll smash your gems into pieces and bury it in 6 feet in the ground.”

Howlite threw the clear gem to the ground. He placed his weapon away, calling it quits on the fight. “I’ll make sure Smokey gives you an extra pounding.”

With that, Howlite had left the scene, and leaving them bruised and angry.

Bismuth saw Topaz and Carnelian walk in with a frightened Moonstone wrapped in Carnelian’s arms.

“Is everything alright?”

Topaz nor Moonstone said a word, but Carnelian couldn’t keep quiet about it.

“Howlite really set himself up back there.”

Kyanite kept silent while he watched Topaz comfort Moonstone. He tried to get the gem to talk, but he refused, constantly shaking his head, and crying quietly to himself.

“It’s alright. We can discuss it later.” Topaz reassured him.

As Topaz was walking Moonstone to his room, he turned to Kyanite, but decided not to say anything as he escorted Moonstone to his bed. Kyanite knew that look on his face. It was the look that he knew that something was up.

“What the hell are we ever gonna do with Howlite? He’s a real loudmouth,” Carnelian plopped onto the couch next to Bismuth, “and a real jackass.”

“What are we gonna do with Smokey is the real question.” Bismuth prompted.

* * *

 Smokey slammed his fist on his desk. “You weren't supposed to fight them!”

“Relax, I was just warming them up for you.” Howlite crossed his arms with a confident smile.

Smokey stood up from his chair and pointed his bardiches at Howlite’s gem.

“If you _ever_ disobey my orders again then you’ll pay for it.”

The grey gem turned away from Howlite, putting his weapon away, and headed out the door, but not without saying one last thing. “You’re not making this any easier for me, Howlite.”

Howlite stood in his place, quietly whispering to himself, “I’m just doing my best, asshole.”

* * *

“Citrine, stay on watch.” Topaz ordered, “You know the drill. Alarm us when you see him.”

Citrine understood and headed out, but turned around to face Topaz to ask a question. “When do I get to fight?”

Topaz blankly stared at him with no reply. Citrine took that as his answer.

Bismuth commented, “We’ll have to stay awake on this one. I have a bad feeling a lot of things will go wrong if we don’t stay on guard.”

“Guys, I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong!” Carnelian stood up proudly with his voice grandfully filled with optimism. “You know I got him by the throat that one time. I can handle it.”

Topaz turned to him, glancing a somber look. “Carnelian, I’m always thankful for your infinite optimism, but there's no way you can fight him alone.”

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” he sat back down, his smile slowly fading, but he kept his eyes on the clear gem.

“You’re too confident that you have it under control, but you’re a little too jaded on the idea.” Topaz spoke calmly to him. Carnelian lowered his head but Topaz lifted his head up by his chin. “We still can’t fight without you.”

Topaz turned to Bismuth and Kyanite with a soft smile on his face. “I’m thankful that none of you fell through to Homeworld’s side. I would’ve never forgiven any of you, like Howlite.”

Kyanite shifted nervously in his seat. He plastered a smile on his face to seem like he wouldn't ever do such a thing, but deep down inside, he was paranoid, and remained that way without notice. He feared being under Smokey’s control. And he could never survive without Bismuth.

* * *

The clock was counting down. Citrine was frantically looking around, spying every spot and every area to make sure he could catch where Smokey would emerge from, and how to escape from him at ease. He was supremely nervous. His heavy sweating didn’t make it any better. He walked all around the building, making the grand mistake of forgetting to focus on his surroundings. He felt a bump against his body. He prayed to himself that it was just Moonstone. He saw a silhouette of a tall and brooding stranger. Swallowing his nerves, and lifting his head up high, he stood frozen. He saw Smokey looking down at him. The elongated eye contact was enough of a distraction for Citrine to flee. Smokey wasn’t going to fight a rookie anyways. He wanted to fight the big boys. He let him go on inside.

The yellow gem had loudly barged in like a buzzing bell. Carnelian’s eyes shot open from the sleep he fell into.

“Get your weapons out, now!” Topaz commanded. He was relieved to see Moonstone safely run inside. “Citrine, Moonstone, stay inside, and don’t leave each other alone!”

The yellow gem nodded and headed over to Moonstone’s room. The other gems summoned their weapons quickly while heading outside where Smokey remained, standing outside in the front of their base, with his weapon already out and prepared with a tight grip.

“This isn’t the end, as much as I want it to be, Smokey!” Topaz spoke loud and clear, “But no matter how many times you take us down, emotionally, or physically, we’ll keep going after you until you’re gone for good!”

Smokey deeply chuckled. He walked towards them, his bardiches’ blade dragging along the rocky ground, and his eyes locked on Topaz. “You’re so naive, Topaz. You really think you know how to end it, but you never fully think it through. Pride is a sin, you know.”

Topaz gritted his teeth as he watched Smokey began to circle around the gems like they were sheep. He shivered when he felt Smokey’s blade snake along his leg, but kicked it away in retaliation.

“You fight for your leaders who are already dead, and you’re fighting against someone who’s stronger than you, more intelligent than you, so why do you foolishly believe that you can take me down?”

“Because I want to protect this Earth, and I’ll do everything, even if it means fighting you for the rest of my life!” Topaz answered.

Smokey shook his head. “You simply know nothing about the evil that plagues this pesky planet.”

Carnelian had an impulsive urge to strike down Smokey, but Topaz kept him back in his place. He didn’t want Carnelian’s ego putting himself in harm’s way again.

* * *

Citrine huffed. He sat on the huge UFO balloon in Moonstones room. “I wish I could fight, it’s not fair!”

Moonstone was laid down in his spaceship bed as he stared up at the ceiling. “I wish I didn’t care so much about Howlite.”

Citrine looked down at Moonstone, “Didn’t he used to be on our side?”

“Yeah. I can recall the many times he had my back. I wasn’t weak back then, I fought like everyone else, but I just needed a friend.” he sat up and brought his knees to his chest. “When Kyanite came alone, he said that that he felt Howlite wasn’t trustworthy with his methods, and Topaz fell in agreement. I was the only one that didn’t agree. But they kicked him out anyways. No regards for how I felt.”

Citrine bounced from balloon to balloon to keep himself occupied. He eventually fell down onto the bed and sat next to Moonstone. “How did you feel about that?”

“I hated Kyanite.” Moonstone mumbled.

* * *

_“I can’t believe you, Kyanite!” Moonstone cried._

_“Moonstone, If we kept him in, he would’ve destroy us all!”_

_“You’re overreacting! He's my friend, I trust him with every fiber of my being. He has a good heart!”_

_Topaz interjected, “Moonstone, please, this is for the best, for all of us.”_

_Moonstone, without a thought, summoned his weapon, and pointed the arrow at the blue gem. “Then you better throw me in with Homeworld too!”_

_Topaz placed his hand on Moonstone’s bow and forcibly lowered it down. “I know how you feel, but you need to realize that Howlite’s methods have been very immoral, and Gold and Silver does not approve of it.”_

_Moonstone fell on his knees, his tears overflowing onto his face, “He didn’t mean it! You know he didn’t!”_

_Topaz kneeled down to Moonstone’s level. “I’m sorry, Moonstone…”_

_Moonstone yelled out, “I’ll never fight again! For as long as I live, I’ll never fight anymore, not without Howlite!”_

* * *

“I repeated it over and over, till my mouth was numb...”

Citrine was deeply immersed from Moonstone’s story. He wanted to know more. He wasn't sure if there was more.

“So do you think Howlite will join us again?”

Moonstone turned his body away from him. “I doubt it. He completely hates our guts.”

He decided to jump off his bed and go over to his bedroom door.

“I’ll never forgive Kyanite.”

He exited his room and left Citrine alone. But he wasn’t allowed to be alone. So Citrine ran on out and followed him like a puppy.

* * *

Smokey continued to circle around them, taunting them, letting the time tick away, but Topaz monetized his every move.

“I hold the deep and dark secrets that you all hold, but I believe one of them was already discovered, isn’t that right Bismuth?”

“You leave him alone!”

“Would you like me to share your secret while we’re on the topic of deformities?” Smokey devilishly smiled.

“I don’t have one!” Kyanite defended, pointing one of his kamas at him, with his face sneering with hate, “and don’t you _ever_ call him deformed again.”

Smokey tisked and lowered Kyanites weapon before swiftly grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him away from the safety of his friends.

“Don’t hurt him, Smokey!” Topaz spasmed.

“Relax, Topaz. You’ll soon be grateful that I tell you his dirty secret.”

Kyanite twisted and jerked around, trying to escape, but Smokey’s grip was simply too tight on him.

* * *

Moonstone stood by the window and scanned the scene in front of him. He didn’t want to interfere, and he probably shouldn’t. Citrine stood next to him and watched with him as well.

“We really need to do something.”

“We can’t.” Moonstone replied. “You’re not ready to fight. Not even me. We’ll just get taken down like flies.”

The yellow gem kept watching in suspense as Smokey was holding Kyanite tightly. That was until he suddenly perked up when he noticed the familiar white gem.

“Moonstone, look!”

The other gem raised his head to see Howlite arrive to aid his boss.

* * *

“Howlite, you came just in time.” Smokey smiled.

Howlite smiled back. He turned to the other three gems huddled together.

“Look how scared they are. Pathetic.”

Carnelian was furious. He took a swing with his wacker at Howlite, but ended up being spooked away by Howlite’s claymore. Topaz kept Carnelian back to protect him once more.

Smokey scoffed, “How ungrateful you three are. Don’t you want to know your friends secret?”

Kyanite looked like he was ready to burst into tears. But he fought hard to keep control of his emotions. 

“Quit messing around and spit it out already, Smokey!”

“Patience, Howlite. Secrets like these need to be handled with care.”

Kyanite’s eyes met with Bismuth’s. He began to remember the times he never showed his gem to him, because he was “too shy”, or that it wasn’t visible. But it was all a lie. He didn’t want Bismuth to know in fear of scaring him off, or worse, like he would be looked upon as rotten and unclean, just like his brother. He could never forgive himself for lying to him, about his gem, and about his own gem, he lied about everything. His body heated up in fear. Smokey made sure Kyanite was facing everyone. The blue gem couldn’t escape, no matter how hard he tried. He braced himself. His stomach twisted into knots. Tears were falling from his eyes.

“Your friend is defected, by the looks of it.” Smokey announced. “A very bad defect that makes a good candidate for our side.”

Howlite immediately walked over to Smokey. “No, wait, I refuse to have him on our side!”

“Then where will you go? Back to them?” Smokey questioned. Howlite didn’t reply.

Smokey forced Kyanite around again. “Your friend, your best partner, your passionate fighter, has a very sinister side to him.”

Kyanite knew there was nothing he could do now. His worst nightmares were on the verge of reality. Smokey grabbed the back of the gems shirt and pulled it up. His droplet-shaped gem was revealed but with one thing off: A thin slice of black kyanite was fused within his gem. His friends stared at it. They didn’t know what to think of it. Kyanite lost it. He began to sob.

“ _This_ is the filthy, vile, and inhumane secret your friend has been hiding from you all!”

The sound of the blue gem’s sobbing echoed around them. Bismuth couldn’t take it. He rushed over to him, but Howlite stopped him.

Smokey snapped his eyes on Bismuth. “Don’t let yourself be mislead, Bismuth. Your friend is a complete traitor. Aren’t you, Kyanite?”

“This never was supposed to happen to me!” Kyanite cried out.

Smokey turned him back around, but Kyanite was fighting back.

“You must be so ashamed.” Smokey spoke condescendly.

Topaz stood next to Bismuth, and Carnelian soon followed.

“He’s still on our side.”

Kyanite continued to cry, with his feelings of embarrassment and shame filling his body, but he also felt the deep seeded anger in his chest. He was furious with Smokey, the way he was treating him, doing this to put fear in their hearts. He felt the rage in him starting to take form. It was happening again. But this time in front of his friends. He managed to slip away from Smokey’s grip, which put a surprise on the grey gems face. Topaz, along with the other gems, stood back. Kyanite turned around with his eyes soaked in black. Smokey wasn’t afraid. He was pleased.

Kyanite turned to the grey gem and gave him an deadpan look before punching him in his gem with a severe amount of force. Smokey collapsed to the ground and soon went unconscious.

“You’re a monster! A _freak!_ ” Howlite yelled.

That word rattled in his mind. Kyanite swung his kamas, which hit Howlite’s nose in the dead center. The white gem fell on his ass in horror while he held his nose. His gem had cracked tremendously, and there was not a single minute more till he retrieved into gem form. Topaz, Carnelian, and Bismuth, stood frozen in shock, and in fear.

Moonstone held his hands over his mouth when he saw Howlite vanish.

Citrine was the only one fascinated by the whole thing.

Kyanite turned around and slowly walked over to the other gems. They cautiously backed away, but Kyanite was getting closer each step.

“Kyanite, this isn’t you!” Bismuth cried out.

The blue gem grabbed him by the collar, lifting him from the ground, and letting his tight grip bruise him. Topaz and Carnelian were too afraid to help. They didn’t want to get cracked.

“Kyanite, listen to me! I know you’re in there!”

He threw him to the ground. He towered over him. His foot was lifted up, aiming it at the gem in his throat. Bismuth held his hands over his gem. “Kyanite! Please! I love you!”

The blue gem paused. Bismuth looked up at him with wild and fearful eyes. He could see the black eyes he held, but it didn’t phase him.

“Kyanite, there’s still good within you, there always has been, and I don’t think any differently about you at all.” Bismuth spoke quickly but gently, “You are not a freak. You’re not deformed. You’re Kyanite.”

Kyanite kept staring down at him, letting the silence go on for a moment. The black eyes were starting to drain away. His hands were shaking. He saw everything clear again. But he also saw Bismuth on the ground. He hurriedly helped him up. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes. You’re greatest gem I’ve ever known.”

“No,” Kyanite stuttered, “that you love me…”

Carnelian and Topaz were planked. Kyanite glanced over to see their strange expressions to the situation.

“Yes, Kyanite. I do.” Bismuth answered quietly.

Kyanite tightly hugged him. And so did Bismuth. The other two joined in for a group hug.

“I’m sorry I never said anything. I didn’t want to tuck it away. I was terrified...”

“As long as you don’t turn your back on us, you’re always family to us.” Topaz smiled.

”I love you guys so much.” Kyanite was smiling from ear to ear. He was relieved. 

The gems went back into base. Carnelian quickly looked over his shoulder to the outside. “Shouldn’t we do something about Smokey? He’s just kinda lying outside there.”

“Yeah, let’s throw him in the ocean.”

“ _No_ , we can’t throw him in the ocean, Kyanite. That’s polluting the water.”

“I wouldn’t worry. Unakite and Sodalite are probably on a search for him right now anyways…”

Bismuth looked out the window to see the other two Homeworld gems arrive and grabbing Smokey, along with Howlite’s gem, and dragging them back to base. “Yeah, they just took him away.”

The rainbow gem stood away from the window. He then went over to Kyanite and sat down next to him on the couch. He pulled up the gems shirt and took a look at his gem once more, ignoring the black kyanite within it. “Your gem is gorgeous, Kyanite. You can’t even see the black kyanite.” Bismuth smiled, and so did Kyanite.

“Thanks for not giving up on me...”

Bismuth patted his head. “You’ll always be a good gem.”

Kyanite rested his head on Bismuth's shoulder. He took a deep breath. And exhaled.


End file.
